Sidewalks
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: Sequel to Continuing on. Tori and Kira both need to wrap up their feelings for eachother, and it's not as easy as it seems. When one avoids the other things won't get as easy as first thought. Femslash, slash, het.
1. Talk

_**Disclaimer:** I only own the idea. Everything you recognize belongs to Disney._

_Alright, here's the continuation of_ Letting go_ and_ Continuing on_. I'm having the rest of the... well, plot, as a chapterstory. It's much easier. I don't mind critism or flames, so just go ahead. But compliments make me happy._

_This chapter is set from Tori's POV._

--

**Sidewalks**  
_Chapter one: Talk_

_--_

I stare at the phone, wondering. Did I just do something wrong? And what did Kira mean?

I sigh sadly, dropping the phone on the table and bury my face in my hands, thinking.

Kira said she liked me... alot. Did she mean...? No, she couldn't have.

Kira wasn't a lesbian. Or bi. Was she?

I don't know if I want her to be. I can't make that decision for her, but... some part of me wants her to be. And then, maybe we could...

I straighten abruptly, cursing myself for letting my thoughts head in that direction. Of course we can't.

I slowly pick up the phone again, and bite my thumbnail nervously. Should I call her? Or should I wait? Maybe it would be better to talk to someone else first? Just to get rid of the confusion.

I shake my head and let go of the phone again, leaning back, and made myself wait for Dustin to get back.

Sure, he's the worst airhead on the planet, but after our second Ranger "mission", he's gotten much better, and he's really good at the emotional stuff.

So yeah, I lean back and wait. The little furball is curled up by my feet, I suddenly notice. I pick him up, and huggle him close to my chest. He lets out a tiny growl, and I place him in my lap instead, stroking him absently, letting my thoughts wander again.

I fell asleep in the couch, and my dreams kick into "Kira-mode".

Kira stands in front of me, looking sad. And she says... she says that she misses me. And my heart breaks at the sight of her walking away.

The next thing I know is that someone's calling my name. "Tori."

Half asleep I thought it was Kira, but when I blink and look up, I see that it's Dustin. And I sigh and move a little, and he sits down beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asks the instant he touches me again. I bite my lower lip, wondering if I really should tell him. But he's my best friend, and he deserves to know.

"Kira called," I mutter. "She wanted to talk to you or Hunter."

Dustin simply nods and waits for me to continue.

"I... it's... We talked. Or, I tried to talk, but she was in a rush again. And she said that she likes me alot."

I look up at him, hesitant. He is smiling slightly, his brown eyes helds understanding in them.

"Do you think that it's true? Is she... Does she?" I ask.

"We've talked, before," Dustin says, looking at me. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but she confessed to me that she is bi. And that she likes you very much. She's just very insecure when it comes to it."

I only nod, not knowing what to say.

"You should talk to her about it," he continues. "It's good for you both."

"I tried." I whisper. "But she wouldn't."

Dustin rubs my back in soothing movements.

"It's okay, Tor," he says gently. "She just needs some time."

I nod again. "But I really... I really like h- her." My voice cracks slightly at the end.

Dustin hugs me, and I cling to him, needing the comfort.

"It's okay," he says again. "It'll be okay, you'll see."

I nod once more, and rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and rubs my arm. I'm almost asleep when I remember.

"Thank you, Dustin." I manage to murmur before sleep finally pulls me back to my dreams once again.

--

_Chapter one is done. Was it good, was it bad? Please review, they keep me going _


	2. Sunrise

_**Disclaimer:** I just bought... a milkshake! So no, I do not yet own PR._

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews You make me so happy! Well, here's the next chapter, again from Tori's POV. I'm still not sure how long this will be, but after this story is completed, there will be no more. I think... with me, you never know._

--

**Sidewalks  
**_Chapter two: Sunrise_

--

When I wake up again, I'm in a very comfy bed. I snuggle further into the soft madress, but a nagging feeling keeps me from getting back to sleep.

I throw a look out the window, and see that the sun is on it's way up. It must be early, then.

But since I know I can't go back to sleep, I stand up and stretch, then walk over to the window. I look out and spot a bird flying across the sky.

The bird instantly makes me think of Kira, and the events from the previous day comes back. I swallow, and blink a little. Looking back out, I see that the bird is gone.

I sigh, and wonder what I will do now. The talk with Dustin yesterday made me feel better.

I should talk to Kira, I know I should. But what am I supposed to say?

I can't say _'I love you'_, because I don't love her. Do I?

I sigh once again and turn my back to the window. I need a shower. Hopefully I won't wake up Dustin.

I snort. As if that's possible.

But when I come out of the room Dustin had placed me in, I smell coffee. Is he awake? I frown, and head for the kitchen.

But it's not Dustin that's in there, it's Hunter. He turns when he hears me, and smile to me. I smile back, though it's a half hearted attempt.

I can see him frown, but obviously he decides not to comment, 'cause he just asks if I want some coffee.

I nod, and sit down by the table, staring thoughtfully down on the surface.

He places the cup down in front of me, and sits down on the other side, and simply looks at me. I take a slow sip, hoping I don't have to talk about what's bothering me.

But Hunter's oblivious to some things, and this being one of them. "What's wrong?"

I shrug. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," he replies, and sends me a look. "Don't change the topic."

I sigh a bit irritated. "Hunter, I don't want to talk about it."

He looks surprised at my sharp tone, and there's guilt in his eyes. I immediately regret it.

"Sorry," I apologise. "It's just... it's confusing."

Hunter simply nods. "Take your time," he tells me with a small smile.

I return the small smile and we sit there in silence, just drinking the coffee. The shower I was supposed to take have to wait.

When Hunter's finished he stands, puts the cup in the sink and leave the room with a wave. I can hear him open the door to his and Dustin's room, and then close it.

After a few seconds I hear a crash and then loud cursing. I simply shake my head and smile.

_So much for surprising Dustin, huh?_ I think, and my smile turns into a grin.

I soon go to the bathroom, take a shower, and walk back out with a towel around me. I carefully open the door to my friends' room, and can see them asleep in the bed, curled up against eachother. They look so cute.

I sigh, wishing I could do that with Kira.

I carefully tip toe into the room and opens the dresser and pull out one of Dustin's shirts. I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing it.

I sneak to me one of his jeans too, and one of Hunter's belts, then tip toe out of the room again, and walk normally back to the room I got to borrow.

I get dressed and then stand by the window and look out. It's a beautiful day. I take a deep breath.

Time to take care of my problems with Kira.

--

An hour later I still sit in the couch, staring at the phone. _C'mon, just pick up the phone and call her_, I chant over and over.

I reach out and carefully pick it up, and with trembling fingers dial her.

I wait for a while, then the phone get picked up. "Hello?"

"Kira..." I start, but hear the phone click into place before I manage to say anything else. I drop the phone and cross my arms across my midsection.

Why won't she talk to me? It's not like it's the end of the world if she does.

I hear a door open, and then steps. Soon after the two boys in the house flops down on each side of me.

"You okay?" Dustin ask, placing a hand over mine. I shake my head. "She won't talk to me."

"Try again," Hunter adviced. "She's freaked out that she confessed in a way, that's all."

I slowly nod, and pick the phone back up. Trying again won't hurt, will it?


	3. Understanding

_**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers belongs to Disney, who bought it from Saban, who took it from some Japanese guy. And since I'm neither, I don't own._

_First I gotta say that I squee everytime I get a review. You guys and girls are awesome! Second I've gotta apologize that I haven't updated my stories in a while. It's just that so much have been going on! Homework, my friend's brother was attacked, duties at home, etc., so I haven't had much time to write much. But I try, I really do! I just get so easily distracted._

_This is still set from Tori's POV._

--

**Sidwalks**  
_Chapter three: Understanding_

--

I dialed Kira's number again. I wondered if she thought I'd becomed a stalker or something. Hunter and Dustin let me try to talk to Kira in peace, and walked out to the backyard instead. As I saw the affection in their eyes as they looked at eachother I felt the ache again. I so wanted to share that with Kira!

I took a deep breath, and waited, and waited. _She probably won't pick up_ I thought glumly. I was just about to give up when the phone was picked up.

_"Tori."_ Kira's voice was short.

"Kira, just listen to me," I said quickly. "Please."

I heard her take a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. _"I'm listening."_

I swallowed. "Look, you said you like me. And I guess in more than a friend-like me." I said, holding the phone in a tight grip.

_"Yeah."_ she said quietly. _"But Tori, it's no big deal! Just let it be, please!"_

"So you don't want to be more than friends?" I ask, just as quiet as she had first spoken.

_"I... what?"_

"Kira, I've been trying to talk to you to tell you I like you. Alot. But you've just been hanging up on me." I said. "Just... I..." I had no idea what more to say.

_"God."_ Kira whispered. _"And I thought you were just trying to say that you'd never be able to like me that way."_

"But I do," I said. "And I have for I don't know how long. It feels like a eternity."

_"Yeah,"_ Kira agreed. _"It does. Tori, I'm so sorry."_

"It's okay," I said. "I can understand why." I smile faintly, even though she can't see it.

The day has brightened slightly, and I take a deep breath. "Can we meet?"

_"Sure,"_ Kira said, and I could hear a tinge of nervousity in her voice. _"Where?"_

"Anywhere." I said, smiling even more now.

I could detect a smile in her voice too. _"Think you'll be able to come to Hayley's tonight? I have a gig there, and we can talk afterwards."_

I nod. "Sure," I said. "I'll get there by tonight."

_"Great!"_ I could only chuckle at her enthusiasm. _"I see you then. Bye."_

"Bye." I said, and hung up. I let go of the phone, and beamed happily. But it slowly fell. What the hell would happen now?

I turn and look towards the door to the backyard, where I could see Hunter watch Dustin play with their puppy. I walk out and take a deep breath.

Hunter looked up at me. "Well?" he asked. I sat down beside him.

"I think things are going to be okay." I said after a minute of silence.

Hunter smiled and squeezed my shoulder. "So do I."

--

_Gaah, short chapter, I know, and I'm so, so sorry! -hides under a rock- I'll get the next one longer!_

_But I need help. Should I continue to write this from Tori's POV? Or should I change to Kira's? Or write in third person?_


	4. Meeting

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Power Rangers or the song Victoria._

_Thank you so much for your reviews! And thank you for letting me know how I should write it. So from now on, it's from third person! And I don't think there will be so many more chapters. Two maybe. Or three. Either way, it's probably coming to an end soon._

_The song in this chapter is named _Victoria_ and is by_ John Mayer_. I recommend it strongly, it's beautiful :)_

--

**Sidewalks**  
_Chapter four: Meeting_

--

Kira stood in front of her mirror, biting her lip as she tried to figure out what to wear.

It wasn't just anyone that was coming to see her sing. It was Tori. Tori was special.

She didn't really think Tori would care what she was wearing, but still. It wasn't just any day you was sort of going out with a girl. Especially no one as beautiful Tori.

Kira shook her head, simply choosing the yellow top with black sleeves and a pair of dark blue jeans.

She took a deep breath and nodded to herself. Time to go.

--

At the Cyberspace it was packed. She didn't think over that though, her eyes scanning the crowd for a blue clad blonde as she walked over to the bar, waiting for the time to pass so she could go up to the stage and play.

She didn't see her though, and a little disappointed she ordered a strawberry smoothie. Trent, who was home from the art school or wherever he'd been, she couldn't remember, sent her a small smile and went to get her smoothie.

She bit her thumbnail as she waited. It was a bad habit, but she did it when she was nervous.

"Waiting for someone?" Trent asked as he came back with her smoothie. There was a twinkle in his eyes, as if he knew.

Kira simply nodded. "Thanks." she said as he reached her her smoothie. "And yeah."

Trent nodded, before sighing. "I've gotta go." he said. "Have fun tonight."

Kira smiled to him. "I will. Again thanks."

Then she was left alone with her thoughts. She constantly looked around at the people. But no Tori.

Then she had to go and sing. She wondered if the song they were playing was purely coincidental, or if a certain person had told the band to play it. Either way, it brought a smile to her face as she began to sing.

_Don't know why Tori came by  
I could see by the look in her eyes  
Tori'd been driving around the town for a while  
Playing with the thought of leaving_

Kira's eyes automatically went to the door as they opened. Through them came Tori. Her smile widened as Tori looked over to her, and gave her a smile so beautiful that it made Kira's heart flutter

_Don't know why Tori just smiled  
Mentioned something 'bout how you were right  
Must have been hard to see through the tears she was hiding_

_She said, "I might not be seeing him soon  
I got a few things I've been waiting to do."_

Kira kept her eyes firmly on Tori as the blond made her way towards the stage and then stopped, only a few feet from it. Tori still smiled, but it had changed from happy to content.

_Hey, Tori came by, Tori came by tonight  
Hey, Tori came by, she says to say goodbye_

_Looked outside at the car in the drive  
And the suitcase on the backseat inside  
Sure it's so, she can't look out behind at the road_

Kira hadn't realised Tori had moved closer to the stage before she stood right in front of it. Her eyes had been captured by the green eyes and the dark pink lips. She could only smile to her, and Tori could only smile back.

_She said, "I might not be seeing him soon  
I got a few things I've been waiting to do."_

_Hey, Tori came by, Tori came by tonight  
Hey, Tori came by, she says to say goodbye_

_Don't look down, she seemed alright  
You might be asking where Tori is tonight  
Somewhere out on the highway, I'm sure that she's fine_

Kira softly finished the song. Tori's smile could light up the room if it had been dark, and her eyes shone with pride and happyness. Kira walked down from the stage, and Tori quickly came over.

"That was beautiful." she said, and Kira beamed.

"Thank you."

Now came the awkward part though. They stood in silence, neither quite knowing what to say. Finally Tori spoke up. "I guess we have alot to talk about."

Kira nodded. "We'd better go somewhere else then."

Tori nodded. "We can take my van." she said, and gave her a trying smile. Kira smiled a small smile back, nodding, and the two walked out.

They sat in Tori's van and she started it, and they drove away. Tori wasn't all that familiar with the town as she'd only been there once, so she just took a random direction. And somehow they ended up on the beach.

They got out of the van and walked down to the sand and started walking, still silent. They stopped under some trees.

"I'm sorry I avoided you like that." Kira suddenly said. "I shouldn't have."

Tori shook her head. "I understand why you did it," she said. "I would have done the same."

Kira shrugged. "Maybe." she agreed.

They stood once again in silence. Tori opened her mouth, then paused, hesitating. "Have you told anyone about your... preferences?"

Kira grimaced slightly. "Trent, Blake, Hunter and Dustin knows... and I'm not sure I want to tell anyone else."

Tori nodded. "I can relate," she said sadly. "My parents would most likely freak out."

Kira nodded also. "I don't understand," she said. "Why does it have to be so difficult for us who aren't straight?"

Tori shook her head. "I don't know. You should've seen Dustin's parents when he told them he was gay. His father hit him! And they threw him out."

There was a sudden anger in her eyes, fueled by memories.

Kira's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't know," she murmured.

"Dustin doesn't like talking about it," Tori shrugged. "He don't mind much anymore, as he said. Though I think he do, deep down."

She sighed. "I'm scared the same will happen to me." she admitted.

Kira slowly reached out and took her hand in her own. "So am I." she said quietly.

Tori squeezed her hand gently, and sent her a slow smile. Kira returned it.

"What about us?" Tori asked suddenly. "We need to establish where we stand." she explained when Kira frowned.

Kira nodded. "Well..." she said slowly. "I'm willing to give us a try."

Tori smiled, and nodded. "Yes," she said. Then she hesitated. "You want to..." She blushed, not quite sure how to voice her thoughts.

But Kira understood. "Kiss?" she said, also a bit hesitant. Tori nodded.

Kira gently cupped Tori's chin with her free hand. She smiled to the blonde, then leaned in.

--

_Just gotta love secluded places on the beach, eh? I use those alot, if I need a place... and it's all Yellowwolf's fault, lol._

_But what do you think? :D I'm already working on the next chapter! Please review._


	5. Kiss

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you recognize._

_Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys make my day!_

_This chapter is dedicated to Rhea2903, because her reviews manages to make me smile for hours, and to my friend Julie, because she is just plain awesome! And, we're childish together. It's fun! :)_

--

**Sidewalks**  
_Chapter five: Kiss_

--

As their lips met, Tori felt sensations she'd never felt before. It started as a tingling in her stomach, and then expanded, and soon her whole body was tingling. Her legs felt weak, and she felt lightheaded.

Kira's lips was sweet as sugar and soft as whool, and Tori could only get lost in them. Her eyes closed automatically, and she was left to the feeling.

A small sigh of disappointment escaped her as Kira started to slowly pull away. Her eyes fluttered open and met the brown orbs just inches away.

A smile spread on Kira's lips. "I can get used to this." she said in a low voice. Tori could only nod, unable to stop the smile spreading on her own lips.

As if they'd read each other's mind, they sat down in the sand, side by side.

Tori took Kira's hand and held it, her thumb stroking over the back of it, causing Kira to let out a small sigh of happyness.

She'd always wanted this, and now the ache finally faded. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

They sat there for a while, hearing nothing but the crashing waves, their hands never slipping.

"This seems so unbelievable," Tori spoke softly. "Almost like a dream."

Kira nodded. "It does," she agreed with a soft smile. She slowly scoothed a bit closer to Tori, and the blonde laid her head on Kira's shoulder.

Kira leaned her own head against Tori's, her nervousity fading. Their relationship would take time, she knew that, but she could wait. After all, this was for Tori, and Kira could wait forever for her.

Speaking about time... She looked down on her wrist, on the watch. She sighed.

"It's late." she murmured with regret. Tori sighed deeply, nodding a little.

"Better head back." she said, slowly moving. Kira lifted her head and stood, holding out a hand. Tori accepted it and pulled herself to her feet.

"All the way back to Blue Bay Harbor?" Kira asked.

Tori nodded sadly. "I have to go back to the Academy tomorrow. I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes.

Kira nodded and reached out, cupping Tori's chin again and raising her head gently. "It's okay," she said. "I can wait for you."

Tori smiled, reaching up and taking Kira's hand. She also took the other in her free hand, and leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips.

Kira kissed back, loosing herself in the sweet sensation of warmth. As the kiss ended, Tori just kept her lips inches from Kira's.

"And I can wait for you." she said. She kissed Kira again, and then let go.

Kira watched her go back to her van, sit in, start it, and drive away with a wave. She let out a sigh and smiled. This was the start of a very, very interesting relationship.

--

_Yes, another short chapter. I'm very sorry. I'm not quite used to write femslash, so I'll blame it on that. Please review!_


	6. Accident, kisses and chocolate

_**Disclaimer:** -sigh- Again, I don't own._

_Thank you so much for your helpfull reviews! Gah, I started this chapter over and over, not being happy with what I had. But finally I did it! So, hopefully you will enjoy this. Oh, by the way, just forget what I said about two-three more chapters... there will be A LOT more than that._

_Thanks to my three friends Julie, Elin and Ida for their help with this chapter :)_

--

**Sidewalks  
**_Chapter six: Accident, kisses and chocolate_

--

It had been a few days since their encounter on the beach, and Tori and Kira hadn't met up after that, and it broke Tori's heart to bits. Sure, they'd talked on the phone, and Tori had snuck in on Cam's computer and Kira on dr. O's once, but it just wasn't the same.

And it really distracted her in class too, causing her to loose her balance and fall into the water outside the academy quite often. Was it normal to think so much about one person?

Shane, so often not quite knowing what was going on, had yet to find out what had happened. Tori had made Dustin swear he wouldn't say anything to their best friend, and it hurt, but it was necessary. She knew Hunter and Blake wouldn't tell him anything. Just why she wouldn't tell him she wasn't so sure of. She just had a feeling he wouldn't be quite as open-minded as the others.

She was so distracted she didn't hear anyone before a hand touched her shoulder. She startled and spun around, hitting her fist straight into the face of the person and flipping them to the ground.

Kira frowned. "You're paranoid."

Tori took a deep, relaxing breath. "I'm seasoned." Then her mind realised it was Kira that stood there. "Kira!"

Kira chuckled. "You took your time." She hugged her girlfriend, and then pulled back a little to kiss her.

"Hello?" Hunter groaned from the ground. "Bleeding here."

The two girls pulled away with sighs and eyerolls and helped him up. Hunter carefully pinched his bleeding nose to stop the blood from dripping out. "Was that really necessary?"

"You scared me. Of course it was necessary." Tori replied. "You should know better than sneaking up on me."

Hunter scowled the best he could.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be with Dustin."

"I asked him to help me find the way." Kira explained. "You told me people who weren't students needed to be lead by a ninja that was in the third year or higher or had graduated, remember?"

Tori nodded. "That explains quite a bit. Except for what you're doing here." she said.

"What, you don't want me here?" Kira asked, slightly hurt.

"Of course I do," Tori said softly, hugging her. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

Kira smiled, hugging her back. Then they saw that Hunter was watching them with a amused expression. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing," he replied. "I'll leave you two alone. Gotta find Dustin anyway."

He walked away towards the academy building, leaving the two of them to their own company.

"When do you get off?" Kira asked, still hugging her. Tori lifted one hand to check her watch.

"Not for another hour and a half." she murmured disappointed. "I have a class in half an hour and it'll last in an hour. You can watch if you want to."

Kira nodded and smiled, kissing her cheek. "But we still have half an hour..." she said slowly.

Tori chuckled. "Are you hinting something with that suggestive tone?"

"Maybe..." Kira replied with a grin. Tori chuckled again and released her from the hug and instead took her hand.

"Then we should go somewhere more private."

The water ninja made Kira follow her to a more secluded spot in the forest surrounding the academy. She often used the place as a meditation spot. She had to meditate alone very often because both Shane and Dustin used other techniques than she did, and she couldn't meditate with them because those techniques made her loose concentration.

They got to that place and Tori sat down on a rock perfect for sitting, and motioned for Kira to do the same. The ex-yellow ranger sat down beside her and gave her a bright smile. Tori could only return it.

Then she slowly leaned over and kissed Kira lightly.

Kira fought hard not to smile and instead kissed back, slowly relaxing as the kiss lasted. Then Tori's tongue probed hesitantly at her lips and she carefully parted them, letting Tori in. Their tongues met in a erotic dance, but neither fought for dominance.

They eventually parted as the air between them started taking on a resirculated quality, and Kira rested her forehead against Tori's.

"You don't... regret... any of this, do you?" Tori asked quietly, suddenly nervous.

"No." Kira replied and smiled reassuringly to her. "I don't."

Tori smiled back and took Kira's right hand in her own left. Kira blushed lightly and sent her a shy smile. Tori smiled back and tilted her head so she could press a kiss to her forehead.

After that they leaned against eachother, shifting for a short, close lipped kiss now and then, and just talked. That is, until Tori noticed what time it was. She jumped up.

"I am so screwed!"

Kira frowned up at her and stood. "Why?" she asked as she followed her girlfriend through the trees. "Class! I am so late!"

Kira could only chuckle. Tori sent her a glare. Kira pouted slightly. Tori smiled. She gave Kira a quick peck on the cheek before they came out of the trees and then she hurried over to her students, who looked bored as they sat on the ground playing scissor, paper, rock or was sleeping.

Kira smiled and sat down crosslegged a little away, watching her girlfriend first wake those who were sleeping and then started her class.

--

Later the two of them made their way to Tori's house. They came inside, and kicked of their shoes and Tori showed Kira towards the stairs.

"Tori?"

Tori froze on the spot and slowly turned around. Kira did too, and spotted Tori's mom.

"Hey mom." Tori said, sending her a smile. Mrs. Hanson smiled back. "Who is...?"

"This is my..." Tori hesitated for less than a second. "... friend, Kira."

Mrs. Hanson nodded and sent Kira a bright smile.

Kira smiled back. "Nice to meet you mrs. Hanson." she said politely.

"Please, call me Michelle." Mrs. Hanson replied. "And it's nice to meet you too."

"We'll just be in my room," Tori said. Mrs. Hanson nodded to her daughter. "Is Kira staying for dinner?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so.." Tori said, looking at Kira, who nodded.

Mrs. Hanson sent them a last smile and disappeared into the kitchen. Tori took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"I don't want to tell them yet... maybe at dinner... I don't know."

Kira nodded, giving her hand a light squeeze. The two continued to the stairs and up them, to Tori's room.

Kira looked around when they entered. The room was very open. The walls were light blue and the roof was white, the carpet and bedsheets were blue, and a huge plush dolphin laid in a corner. There was a white closet against one of the walls, two windows on another, and against another one there was a dresser. On top if it was pictures in simple, black or wooden frames, another plush dolphin, just in a smaller format and various other things.

Her eyes went to the nightstand by the bed. On it was a simple, nice lamp and... a picture of her.

Tori noticed her look. "I, uh..." She blushed and shifted awkwardly. Kira smiled. "I don't mind."

Tori smiled too, and waved a hand to the bed. "Just sit down, or lay down if you want."

Kira walked over and sat down on the bed and Tori followed, wrapping an arm around her.

Tori believed in physical contact. It made her feel safe. And now she needed to feel safe. Kira leaned into the contact and let out a small sigh of... bliss.

After a few minutes Tori suddenly got out of the bed. Kira looked at her as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a drawer. She took out a candybar, closed the drawer and came back over, settling with her again.

"Chocolate?" she offered after she'd unwrapped the paper around it. "I know it's unhealthy and stuff, but sometimes I get hungry."

Kira laughed softly and took a bit of it, eating slowly. Tori grinned and then took a bit herself, and they comfortably shared the candybar between themselves.

--

_If you manage to guess where Hunter's first line comes from you'll get a cookie! :D_


	7. Truth and Consequences

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with PR. Not even a poster Oo_

_I am so, so sorry about the delay! I totally forgot all of my ideas! But they came back to me when I was on a football game... so yeah. Thank you so much for your reviews!_

_**Warning:** This chapter involves a mild cause of child abuse. It's not like, really graphic, but you're warned. So if it bothers you then you should leave._

--

**Sidewalks  
**_Chapter seven: Truth and Consequences_

--

Tori and Kira sat cuddled together in Tori's bed as they talked. They didn't know eachother really good yet, and they had alot to talk about.

After a while Kira noticed that Tori's eyes held worry and concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, reaching up to gently stroke Tori's cheek.

"My parents," Tori replied with a sigh, even though as she leaned into Kira's touch. "I don't know what to tell them. I hate lying to them."

"Then tell them the truth," Kira said.

Tori shook her head. "I can't! Mom and dad will freak if they find out their youngest daughter has a girlfriend."

"If they really love you then they'll accept it." Kira told her. "It doesn't change who you are."

Tori smiled and nodded. "Thanks," she said quietly. Kira smiled and kissed her lightly.

It wasn't long after that mrs. Hanson called up the stairs to the two girls that it was dinner. Tori had a uneasy feeling in her stomach as she lead the way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

They sat down by the table, and Tori hesitated, looking at Kira, who nodded briefly, but encouragingly. The blond took a deep breath, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Uh, mom, dad... meet Kira." she said quickly. Her father nodded with a smile, but her mother frowned. "You've already introduced us, honey."

"No, she's... meet my _girlfriend_ Kira." Tori said, hesitating ever so slightly.

Her father stood abruptly, the chair falling back with a clatter. "Your WHAT?!" he demanded, his eyebrows narrowing as he looked at them. Michelle stood too, not quite sure what to do.

"Tori, honey, are you sure it's not just..."

"It's not a phase!" Tori cut her off abruptly.

She felt the sudden stinging pain before she really registered what had happened. It became evident though when she saw her father's raised hand. Less than a second went before yellow soundwaves rippled through the room, knocking both of her parents to the floor.

Tori sat there in silent shock, not moving. Then Kira grabbed her hand and dragged her with her out and the two hurried down the street.

Kira stood eventually, and turned to look at Tori, who was shaking slightly. Her cheek was already starting to show signs of a bruise.

The singer wasn't quite sure what to do, so she settled for the first thing that came into her mind and pulled Tori into a hug. Tori didn't return it, just continued to shake.

In reality, she felt numb. That was the first time that her father had hit her. The pain was still there, though not so strong, but the mental pain cut through her like nothing else had done to her before.

And she didn't know what to do either. She was as good as homeless, there was no way her father would let her in for a while.

"Tori?" Kira spoke carefully.

Tori slowly looked up at her, and then buried her face in Kira's chest. Kira rubbed her back gently, not quite sure what she could do to comfort her. And as she did so, she was struck by a feeling of hate. She wanted to hurt mr. Hanson for doing this to Tori. Though she kept calm.

"It's okay," she mumbled softly. "It will be okay. He'll come around, you'll see."

Tori shook her head, arms enveloping the yellow Dino ranger to hug her tightly. It kinda hurt, but Kira didn't really mind it, she just wanted to give comfort now. Which would be harder than one could imagine.

Tori slowly pulled away, her cheeks rather damp. "I'm sorry," she muttered, avoiding to meet Kira's eyes. She didn't want to see what Kira felt right then.

Kira shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Tor," she told her. "I don't care about them, I care about you, okay? I love you."

Tori smiled slightly, nodding. She hugged Kira again, but this time much gentler. Kira hugged her back, then took her hand.

"C'mon," she said and started leading Tori down the street.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked, frowning lightly.

"Well, we can't stand here in the rain," Kira replied with a warm smile to her.

Tori looked up. Sure enough, it had started raining. Her frown deepened. Had she done that?

"But where are we going?" she repeated.

"Since I can't get home yet, we'll need a place to stay," Kira explained. "So, we'll just ask Hunter and Dustin. I'm sure they won't mind."

She hesitated. "Of course, if you mind then we can find somewhere else..."

"No, it's okay." Tori said with a smile. "And you're right, they'll rather be thrilled to have us there."

Kira grinned and nodded, and the two hurried down the street as the rain continued to fall.

--

_Hunh, I need to make my chapters longer. Oh well. Please tell me what you think _

_Oh, and if you're looking for something to read, then I suggest you read "Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles" by GriffinBlackwood. With slashyness, various teams and new morphers, time travelling and other excellent stuff, it is an extraordinare fic in it's own!_


End file.
